Come and get me
by MCMineRobberT
Summary: Amy ran away. Does she break a bone? Maybe...
1. Intro

**Hello, this is my first ever series! After reading other fanfics, I decided to write my own!**  
**Inspiration: Two Sonamy fanfics (Fractured+If you love me, Try and find me)**  
**Rating:K**  
**I DO NOT OWN SEGA/SONIC!**

~Sonic's POV

I'm so sad. Amy just left. It doesn't make sense. Why did she leave?

_Maybe she likes you._

_So what?_

_You've treated her like poop._

Oh...

So maybe I HAVE benn treating Amy like poop. As soon as I find her I'll apologize.

~Amy's POV

I can't believe I'm doing this to poor Sonic.

_But he's treated you like poop._

_Oh yeah..._

Anyways, he'll find me.

~Everybody other than Amy or Sonic's POV

Sonic has been in his room ever since Amy left. Tails says it's not like Sonic to do that.

We saw Sonic leave Tails' house once. He came back after 2 months.

**So long, so good. Where does the Fractured inspiration kick in? Maybe next** **chapter**.

**_-MCMineRobber_**


	2. Sonic?

Authors note: THIS IS FUCKING HORRIBLE!

Confused? Let me explain...

It's my first freaking fanfic. Awesome, you'd bet. NOT! This is what I freaking get.

-32 real views(the other four were just me)  
-a crapload of visitors (the only thing I liked about this)

Anyways, enough about me raging. Lets get on with it, shall we?

Recap:

-Sonic treated Amy like poop, so she left, and Sonic is sad.  
-Sonic left Tails' house ONCE for two hours.

I DO NOT OWN SONIC, AMY, ETC. THEY BELONG TO SEGA!

*end of authors note*

* * *

~Amy's POV

I'm sitting here in the woods, Sonic is around but cannot find me. I think  
I'll go get him, but...

"Sonic?..." I ask slowly...

"Wha- AMY!" he yelled.

"At least you're here!" I said cheerfully.

"Lets go home." said Sonic, "it's getting late..."

I looked at my sundial. It didn't work!

"Lets go..." said Amy. (omg weird Sonamy moment right now. Keep reading ;D)

AS soon as I got there, EVERYBODY was there, even Eggman! and this time, he didn't  
snatch me up and take me away (Eggman, not Sonic :3)

"I'm sorry for leaving." I said nervously.

"WE FORGIVE YOU!" said everybody (not Eggman though :X)

"OK!" I said.

* * *

A/N: As for Fractured inspiration, theres always next chapter.

-MCMineRobber


	3. HELP!

A/N: I'm also adding a OC named Robber.

Response to reviews: Dunamic the Moon Princess(im guessing)- I know about the fast pace, and don't care about spelling/grammar mistakes. As long as I can read it myself, it's fine by me.  
Recap-

-Amy got back.

* * *

- Sonic's POV

I apologized to Amy for treating her like poop, and kicked Eggman out of the party.

After the party, Amy and I went out for a walk. We found a small hill and sat down. Then I did something I'll always regret. I ran over to the water. Then I began to run over the water. I stopped to catch my breath and fell into the water.

- Amy's POV

I saw Sonic rush over the water and fall in. I quickly ran to the lifeguard station and yelled, "WE NEED HELP!"

A caribou came to the desk.

"How may I help you?" they asked.

"A cobalt blue hedgehog fell into the water. THEY CAN'T SWIM!" I told them.

"Come with me." they said. They walked over to a walkie-talkie sitting on a table.

"We have a code 318! Cobalt blue hedgehog! Dispatch 2 small boats and station boat!" they yelled into the walkie-talkie.

"OK. Thats step 1. Next, we get on a small boat and find the creature in trouble." they said.

We (the caribou and I) got on 1 of the dispatched small boats and went out to find Sonic.

"So... I never got your name." I said.

"Robber." said the caribou.

"My name's Amy. Anyways, lets find that hedgehog!" I said.

"OK. Hold on Amy. Is that the hedgehog you're talking about?" said Robber.

"Yes." was all I said.

Robber pulled out another walkie-talkie.

"We have location. Follow Boat 3s." Robber said into the walkie-talkie.

The other boat was the first to get over there. That boat signaled the station boat.

When we got Sonic on the station boat, Robber tethered the boat we were in to the other small boat.

"Get onto the station boat." was all Robber had to say. With a hop, I got onto the station boat.

"So.. where's the hedgehog?" I asked.

"Follow me." said Robber.

Robber led me into a room. Then Robber opened a door which led into a dark passageway.

"Umm... is it supposed to be that dark?" I asked nervously.

"No. This corridor has many power outages, though. Must be in the middle of one," said Robber.

- Robber's POV

As I led Amy down the passageway, I tried to get her mind off of the fact that the corridor was dark.

"So... what's the hedgehog's name?" I asked.

"Sonic." replied Amy.

"He's really fast. How exactly did he drown?" I asked, still keeping her mind off of the darkness.

"He was running over the water, and stopped to catch his breath." Amy replied.

"Oh. Anyways, here's the next door." I said.

- Amy's POV

Robber and I went into a really bright room.

"Is that Sonic?" I asked terrified.

"I'm afraid so." replied Robber.

"What happened?" I asked. Sonic looked terrible.

Robber grabbed a report off of the shelf. It said on the side: "Cobalt blue hedgehog - 20/03/15"

"Well, it says here he has a small diabetes problem. He fell into a coma after needing to use so much sugar to keep running." said Robber.

"Well, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Right now, we have Sonic on 120cc pain medication, and 50cc Pepsi."

"What?" I said.

Robber explained the 120cc pain meds were so Sonic wouldn't be in pain when he awoke from the coma.

"Why is Sonic on 50cc PEPSI?!" I asked.

Robber explained the 50cc Pepsi was to help Sonic's sugar levels rise.

"Oh. Anyways..." I said, hoping Robber would let me know what they were going to do after Sonic woke up.

"When Sonic wakes up, we will transfer him to a hospital via Mercyflight." said Robber. It was like he read my mind!

"Anyways," I said to pass the time before Sonic awoke, "do you have any special powers?"

"I can read minds, can fill my fist with fire or water in 3 milliseconds, and move objects with my mind. That's all the powers I have I can tell you about. The rest are classified." said Robber.

Suddenly, we both heard a groan.

- Sonic's POV

I awoke to see a wood ceiling above me.

"He's awake!" I heard a voice say.

Suddenly, Amy and a caribou came over to where I lay.

"Hi Sonic." said Amy.

"What am I doing here?" I asked.

The caribou, who introduced himself as Robber the Caribou, told me what had happened.

"Wait. I have diabetes?" I asked.

"Yeah." said Robber, "and you're going to a hospital to have a small surgery that will help you not need to worry about the diabetes."

At the hospital, I was given a anesthetic, and got a small device that even Robber couldn't see implanted onto my body.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

MineRobber out!

-MCMineRobberT


End file.
